The Alphabet with AkuRoku
by Tales-from-Tally
Summary: Revised : by that I mean completely different. 25 different Drabbles, all telling different stories depending on the Letter. This sorta kinda has a plot. Please read and Please review. Oh and this is a YAOI so DO NOT read if you don't like YAOI!
1. A is for Affection (revised)

**Motivated to make this a better story. I got my first review and it was bad, but hey, I can't let that stop me. There will be changes made, I don't think it will shadow the game as much. When I write ideas flow and its hard for me to stay in character. I'm learning though, and I hope that won't disencourage you from reading. I do apologize for me not updating often, But I tend to get side tracked or something. Anyway Please enjoy, please review, and try to be nice?**

**A is Affection**

Being Alone and Misunderstood was the life Roxas was used to. Roxas liked to use his Imagination a lot, and most people mistook he creative process as "strange". One of the only people who ever understood him was his twin, Sora. They would be weird together, and not have a care in the world. As always though, all good things come to an end. They got older, and things changed. Sora met a boy named Riku, he was a nice guy really, but Roxas didn't like him much. He took Sora away from him, It wasn't on purpose or it wasn't to be harsh. It's just sometimes people fall in love, and that's what happened with them.

It's been two years since Sora and Riku got together. Roxas was eighteen now and he was still alone. He had absolutely no one. Well, there was Xion, a girl who grew up with him and Sora, but he didn't see her in that way. She was just his friend, someone to talk to when Sora was to busy making out with his dumb, sliver haired boyfriend. Roxas wanted more. He wanted someone who would kiss his forehead when he was sad, someone who give him world's biggest hug just because, someone to love him.

Tired of being in his room, where he usually spent his free time, Roxas went down stairs. The blond intended on watching T.V for some time, but once down stairs he realized someone had beaten him to it. Before him sat Sora, and Riku cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons. Deciding not to interrupt them he went back to his room. As much as he hated to admit it, they were cute together. A part of him was happy that Sora had found someone that made him happy, but another part of was still sad. Roxas couldn't help but wonder would he ever find someone to give him affection?

**Alrighty, That's the end of this first new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this, I plan to work on it as much as possible. Please review. **

**Oh and I wanted to say to that mean Reviewer, A DRABBLE was Originally Suppose to be less than 100 words but many people extended it to 500 words or less. Before I edited the first chapter was 465 words, so get your facts straight before you say I don't have enough words for it to be a drabble. Thank-You! **


	2. B is for Beginning

**I got my first "_new"_ review and s****he thought it was good minus a few small mistakes. Thank You "TheAnnoyingVoice" for being so kind :] I also want to say thanks to those who faved, and followed! So here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

_**B is for Beginning**_

Tired of seeing her best friend in the house, Xion decided to drag Roxas to the mall with her. He didn't expect to see anything or anyone interesting, but he decided to go anyway. Roxas threw on anything and quickly left the house with his best friend. He didn't like to admit it, but staying in doors all the time got boring.

When walking to the mall they didn't talk much. Roxas was a bit worried about his life. Was it only going to consist of this? Staying at home until his friends dragged him out the house? It wouldn't be that way though, not if he could he help it. Roxas knew exactly what he wanted,and that was someone to call his own.

"We're here", Roxas looked up at his friend. He felt bad for getting lost in his thoughts. Xion was taking him to the mall so he could have fun, not so he could sulk even more. "Sorry, for zoning out on you.", Xion grinned at Roxas to let him know it was alright. The teens walked in the mall and with out exchanging words the two of them went to FYE (1).

The store was huge, and it had a lot of cool things in it, but cool wasn't what Roxas was searching for. He made his around the store until he found the section where they kept all the music. It was his favorite part of the store, because it allowed him to get lost in something else. It took him away from his thoughts, and in away he felt free. Roxas went to his favorite listening station(2) that played various pop-rock songs. Eager to hear what was playing Roxas put the headphones. The song that was playing was Try by Pink.

Losing his self to the lyrics of the song, the world around Roxas disappeared. He hadn't noticed the fact that he closed his eyes and started humming out song eventually ended and Roxas eyes opened to a sight he didn't expect. In front of him was a tall, slim guy with fiery red hair. The guy was was smiling at him, which made him quite nervous.

"Ummm, were you waiting to listen next?" Roxas asked. He was embarrassed, and he didn't know why exactly. He quickly handed the guy the headphones and tried to walk off , but the guy had grabbed the the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry if I freaked you out. It's just you're very..." The guy didn't finish his sentence, instead he looked at Roxas in admiration. The boy who stood before seemed so perfect with his blond spiky hair, and a pair of blue eyes he would never forget. " You're very beautiful," Upon hearing the guy finish his sentence Roxas began to blush. Roxas heart started to race, and he was at a lost for words completely. Figuring actions speak louder than words, Roxas reached in his pocket and grabbed a pen, which he brought with him out of instinct, and wrote his name and number on the guy's hand.

The courage he had left quickly. Roxas ran out the store once he realized Xion wasn't in there anymore and he began to search other stores to find her. his mind began to think abut the events that just took place. He didn't even know the guys name, yet Roxas gave him his number. It felt right, and maybe it was. What if this guy was the_** beginning** _of something good.

**1. FYE - A entertainment store that I love! It has anime, video games, movies, posters cut outs and anything you could think of honestly! Its an awesome store if you never been to one. **

**2. Listening Station - I have no Idea what's the proper name of one, but you know the thing where they have music playing in stores for you to listen to through head phones. **

**That's all! So what do you guys think? Was it good or bad? My vote is actually bad! D: I struggled alot with this chapter and it seems very crappy to me! Either way Review please! **


	3. C is for Cuddle

**I apologize for this chapter being so late. I also apologize if this is shorter than the others. I type my fics on my phone and ALL the memory was deleted. I had to start over and unfortunately, that unmotivated me. Sorry for any mistakes this was rushed. Any who on with the story. Enjoy**!

**C is for Cuddle**

Roxas was on his couch watching T.V like any other day. Well, almost like any other day. This time he was with Axel. That was his name, the guy he'd met at the mall that day. That was 3 months ago though. A lot has changed since then. No longer was there any days Roxas had to spend alone. Even though he hated to admit it, being along had began to take a huge toll on him. Only talking to his brother and maybe a friend was tiresome and lonely. He was overjoyed that things changed, he finally had a reason to smile.

A smile crept over his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Axel. "What are you smiling about?" Not wanting to say the truth Roxas said a small innocent lie. "Nothing!" Axel just smiled. 'Sure' is what he thought, but he turned his attention back to the T.V.

Roxas on the other hand continued to stay in his thoughts. Three months ago he'd never thought he'd be here now. He was now laying on the couch and watching T.V with a gorgeous guy. They weren't exactly a perfect match for each other, but they somehow made each other function. They were meant to be.

Roxas smiled, and once again Axel noticed. This time he didn't say anything. He knew Roxas would tell him if he wanted to. He began watching T.V once more. What could his boyfriend be thinking about? Maybe it was something on T.V or maybe it was him. Axel knew Roxas got lost in his thoughts a lot. Sometimes it was good, and sometimes it was bad. This time he was happy it was something good. He could tell by his boyfriend's smile.

Axel began to smile, he was glad to be a part of Roxas's life.

"Axel, thank you." Axel who had begun a serious thinking process almost didn't here the blond. Snapping out of it and looking at his boyfriend and said "What for?"

'For turning my world around. For accepting me for who I am, and taking interest in a weird guy like me.' That's what he wanted to say. Deciding that he was too nervous to say something else. "For being my cuddle buddy." The room feel silent and Axel decided to respond by leaning down and kiss Roxas on his forehead. The two of them continued to cuddle on the couch and watch T.V.

**So that's all! Once again sorry for any mistakes. This was rushed so, what did you guys think? Was it bad? Was it good? Please review and let me know how it was. Have a good day, or night :)**


	4. D is Date

**My apologies: I've been all over the place, I almost forgot about this story. Sorry to everyone who's been reading, I've been studying and doing stuff for the ACT its finally over now! Just to let people know I'm Open for ideas! I already have words picked out for E and F just you know! **

**Special thanks to:**

_**TheAnnoyingVoice**_

_**Ern Estine 13624**_

_**StrayCat113**_

**Thank you bunches for reviewing :)**

D is for (double) Date

"Please Roxas, pleasssee.!" Roxas looked at his little brother (only by five minutes), he hated when Sora got all whiny. It was painfully annoying, and it never worked, at least not on him. "No Sora." Roxas said annoyed. Sora, how ever, was persistent. No was not gonna cut it.

"Come on Roxas, I've always wanted to do a double date with you! Now that we actually can we should go out. Pleeeease, pleeease!"

"Sora..." As much as he didn't want to give in, he had to admit the idea wasn't so bad. It could be fun, in plus it could make up for he and Axel's first date. "I'll go."  
Roxas said, paying close attention to Sora. "Why won't you just say yes..."

Sora had began to throw a fit until he realized, Roxas actually said yes. "Wait... You said yes?." Roxas shook his head yes and Sora got extremely happy. The double date was gonna happen. "I gotta go tell Riku that the date is on! I'll tell you the details later." Sora said happily as he left the kitchen, which is where all the begging took place. "This date better be good" Was all Roxas said before he too left the kitchen.

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure if this was how a double date was suppose to be or if it was just because he let Sora Come up with the plans. He was willing to bet money it was because of Sora. There they were, 4 young men standing in front of Chuck E Cheeses.

"Are you joking?" Roxas said to Sora, who happened to be very happy that they we're there. "Yes! Isn't this place just awesome! All the games are only 1 token, and the pizza is delicious!. Come on let's go!" With that being said Sora grabbed Riku and quickly ran inside.

Roxas on the other hand wanted to yell at Sora, and tell him he was crazy. Then he wanted to go home, but he didn't want to go back on his word. Looking down at his feet, Roxas began feeling bad that this just maybe another crappy date, he turned to to look at Axel. " Sorry Axel, I thought this would be different."

"Sorry? What do you mean, This place IS awesome." Upon saying that Axel grabbed Roxas hand and the two of them walked to the entrance. "You really think so? You don't think this is too childish?" Axel stopped, just so he could look Roxas into the eyes.

"Childish? Maybe, but when we were 'adults' our Date was really bad right? So lets embrace our inner child and, have fun." He placed a kiss on Roxas forehead,and grabbed his hand again. "Besides, I wanna beat you in some games anyway." Roxas smiled and the two of them went inside. Though the idea may seem off, or weird this probably wouldn't be so bad. It was a double date at Chuck E Cheese and that in itself made this date better then their last one.

**So what do you guys think? I was going for comedy (well sorta since there isn't any puns). Did I succeed? Tell me what you think!**

**Note: This chapter was light hearted, the next one gets kind of of sad :(**

**Please Review| Have a good day/night!**


	5. E is for Existence

**Hello everyone! I warned in the last chapter that this and the next chapter won't be as "bright". This how ever won't be too sad or depressing. Its just a different out look on things. Its Axel's view on things. Please enjoy**!

_**E is for Existence**_

**THE PAST...**

To Exist is to be a being in state of form in which you are there. Rather its here or on mars to exist practically means your alive.

Who are we to say what exist and what doesn't exist? Or how does one know they exist? It's rather simple, its either you do or don't.

So if one does exist its safe to say they have a life. Life is usually enjoyable, it's full of laughter and fun time with friends and family. That was nothing more than a fairy tale for some. Or in better words to Axel that was fake.

"To have a life means to exist, but what if you don't know if you have a life?" Axel asked himself as he looked at his reflextion. With dirt on his face, uncombed hair and tattered clothes, he wasn't sure if he had a place in this world. Everyone around him moved on in life swiftly. They didn't have time for teens in the back alley staring at themself in a window. Nobody had time for a Nobody. Which is how Axel felt.

It wasn't his fault he was poor, it wasn't his fault he was all alone, nor was it his fault that things never seemed to go right for him. None of this was his fault. Then who's fault was it?

His parents? Perhaps, he didn't know who his real parents were. The only parents he knew was his social worker, whom he never liked and other workers at the Orphanage. But hey, not everyone was meant to have a good life.

So there he was in the alley. Not sure of what to do next, he had just ran away from his orphanage. He was tired of being there, tired of fowolling the rules, and tired of this life and he wanted to find something more. But else was out there?

He could find a job, but who wants to hire a runaway teen? He could go to school, but who would pay for it? Axel walked around for awhile, not sure of what to do next. He didn't want to go back but it was getting late, and he didn't have a place to go. Deciding it would be best just to go back he did. Little did Axel know going back to the Orphanage was the best decsion he ever made.

**THE PRESENT...**

Now that Axel thought about it he was glad he had went back to the orphanage that day. See he was one that believed if someone did just one thing different than tthings wouldn't be the way they were suppose to. To Axel if he never went back to the orphanage than he would have never went back to school. If he would have never went to school he would have never found his passion for music. With out his passion for music he would have never been in that music store where he met Roxas. If he would have never met Roxas than he probably wouldn't be able to say he finally found the answer to something he was looking for, for a long time. After being with Roxas he finally knew that he existed.

Existence has always been a question to ponder, atleast for Axel, but as soon as Roxas came into his life that changed. He now knew that he existed not only for his self but for Roxas too. Roxas gave his life a furher purpose and Axel ejoyed every moment of it.

**SO what do you guys think? I think its pretty Good.! Sorry for taking so long to updat this, Work, Work,Work! Enjoy, Review! Thanks :) **


End file.
